


Incontri fugaci

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amavano quegli incontri fugaci, perché potevano finalmente stare assieme<br/>Odiavano quegli incontri fugaci, perché duravano troppo poco<br/>Amavano quegli incontri fugaci, perché potevano placare il reciproco desiderio<br/>Odiavano quegli incontri fugaci, perché avrebbero voluto avere più tempo da dedicarsi.<br/>Odiavano stare troppo lontani.<br/>Partecipa all'ottaa edizione del P0rnFest, prompt Atobe Keigo/ Tezuka Kunimitsu Nell’ascensore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incontri fugaci

Quegli incontri fugaci avvenivano nei luoghi più insoliti, più impensabili. Non potevano farsi scoprire, così ogni stanza, ogni luogo, ogni angolo del mondo, in cui i paparazzi non gli avessero beccati, diventava un posto perfetto per stare assieme.  
Con quel blackout avvenuto proprio mentre erano nell’ascensore di quell’hotel, dove entrambi avevano affittato una stanza, in vista del torneo che si sarebbe disputato il giorno seguente, era un’occasione perfetta per poter stare assieme.  
Un fugace attimo, fatto di baci passionali che lasciavano i due tennisti sempre senza fiato.  
Le loro lingue che si cercavano sfiorandosi nelle reciproche bocche.  
Quei vestiti buttati in preda al quel crescente desiderio.  
I loro corpi che come calamite si richiamavano con un intensità tale che per i due era impossibile resistere.  
Quel calore che li avvolse, e come ogni volta riscaldava entrambi facendo provare quel piacere intenso, che li faceva desiderare ancora e ancora, spingendoli sempre di più l’uno all’altro.  
Amavano quegli incontri fugaci, perché potevano finalmente stare assieme  
Odiavano quegli incontri fugaci, perché duravano troppo poco  
Amavano quegli incontri fugaci, perché potevano placare il reciproco desiderio  
Odiavano quegli incontri fugaci, perché avrebbero voluto avere più tempo da dedicarsi.  
Odiavano stare troppo lontani.  
odiavano il fatto di non poter gridare quanto forte fosse l’amore che provano.  
Volevano gridarlo, ma non potevano.  
Volevano gridarlo, ma nessuno avrebbe capito  
Volevano gridarlo ma c’era il tennis  
Volevano gridarlo, urlarlo, dirlo al monto intero, ma le loro carriere sarebbero finite.  
Odiavano non potersi amare.  
Odiavano quei brevi istanti.  
Odiavano tutto quello che li teneva lontani.  
Volevano amarsi come una coppia normale.  
Volevano amarsi come comuni ragazzi.  
Si amavano, ma non quanto avrebbero voluto.  
Volevano di più.  
Volevano più tempo.  
Volevano stare finalmente assieme come due uomini.  
  
Approfittarono quel poco tempo, anche se non sarebbe bastato.  
Di più, volevao di più, volevano più tempo.  
Avevano però potuto gustare quell’attimo fugace e finalmente poter unirsi in un tutt’uno. Non come avrebbero voluto, ,ma erano stati assieme anche se era sembrato solo un breve istante che durò un solo misero secondo.  
Il tempo sembrò volare e quando tornò la corrente, Atobe e Tezuka dovettero staccarsi e rivestirti il più fretta che potessero.  
  
Quando finalmente furono portati a destinazione, si salutarono con un intenso ed appassionato bacio per augurarsi “Buon notte” e “Buona fortuna” per l’imminente torneo che entrambi speravano di vincere.

 


End file.
